blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Animal Crown/Gallery/2
In Crusher's sub, part 1 S3E14 Submarine enters a trench.png S3E14 Crusher singing in the submarine.png|♪ Oh, I'm off to get a crown, a shiny golden thing! ♪ S3E14 Crusher singing in the submarine 2.png|♪ I'll put it on my head, and then I will be king! ♪ S3E14 Crusher singing in the submarine 3.png|♪ King-y, king-y, kiiiiiing!!! ♪ S3E14 Pickle "you sound pretty excited".png S3E14 Crusher "I am, Pickle".png S3E14 Crusher "I just wish".png S3E14 Crusher wants the submarine to go faster.png S3E14 Pickle volunteers.png S3E14 Pickle decides to push the "speed up" button.png S3E14 Pickle tries to find the "speed up" button.png S3E14 Pickle presses a button.png S3E14 Launcher appears next to Crusher.png S3E14 Crusher gets pelted with crayons.png S3E14 Pickle pressed the "crayon" button.png S3E14 Pickle tries again.png S3E14 Pickle presses another button.png S3E14 Mustard sprays on Crusher.png S3E14 Pickle pressed the "mustard" button.png S3E14 Pickle "I'll get it this time".png S3E14 Pickle presses yet another button.png S3E14 Hatch opens above Crusher.png S3E14 Toy bones fall on Crusher.png S3E14 Pickle pressed the "dog toy" button.png S3E14 Crusher and Pickle hear Blaze's horn.png S3E14 Pickle "that kinda sounds like Blaze".png S3E14 Pickle wonders how Blaze got underwater.png S3E14 Pickle notices Blaze as a shark.png S3E14 Crusher "WHAT?!".png S3E14 Blaze approaching Crusher's sub.png S3E14 Crusher "I've gotta stop him".png S3E14 Crusher has an idea.png S3E14 Crusher unloading something.png S3E14 Hatch opening on Crusher's sub.png S3E14 Parts fly out of the sub.png S3E14 Inventions being assembled.png S3E14 Horrible hider-bots.png S3E14 First hider-bot hides in blue coral.png S3E14 Second hider-bot hides in yellow coral.png S3E14 Third hider-bot hides in black coral.png Horrible Hider-Bots S3E14 Blaze enters the trench.png S3E14 Blaze swims through the trench.png S3E14 Blaze swimming steadily.png S3E14 Blaze swims toward a hider-bot.png S3E14 Hider-bot appears before Blaze.png S3E14 Hider-bot chasing after Blaze.png S3E14 Blaze flabbergasted.png S3E14 Another hider-bot attacks Blaze.png S3E14 Blaze completely stunned.png S3E14 Blaze retreats.png S3E14 Hider-bot looks at Blaze.png S3E14 Blaze "nothing can hide from a shark".png S3E14 Fish sending vibrations.png S3E14 Shark picking up fish's vibrations.png S3E14 Blaze swims back into the trench.png S3E14 AJ "We can't see a hider-bot".png S3E14 AJ "figure out where it's hiding".png S3E14 Let's use our sensors.png S3E14 Blaze feeling something.png S3E14 Blaze "I'm feeling a vibration".png S3E14 Another vibration reaches Blaze.png S3E14 A hider-bot is nearby.png S3E14 Blaze feeling yet another vibration.png S3E14 Blaze "Let's look for him".png S3E14 Blaze studying the coral.png S3E14 Where's the hider-bot hiding.png S3E14 Hider-bot comes out of hiding.png S3E14 Blaze "Not so fast".png S3E14 Blaze grabs a clam.png S3E14 Blaze tosses the clam at the hider-bot.png S3E14 Clam heading for the hider-bot.png S3E14 Hider-bot gets trapped in the clam.png S3E14 Blaze passing the trapped hider-bot.png S3E14 Blaze feels another vibration.png S3E14 AJ "Another vibration".png S3E14 Find the second hider-bot.png S3E14 It's over there.png S3E14 Second hider-bot appears.png S3E14 Blaze getting another clam.png S3E14 Clam trapping the second hider-bot.png S3E14 Second hider-bot trapped in clam.png S3E14 AJ says there's one hider-bot left.png S3E14 Blaze "And he's gotta be out there somewhere".png S3E14 Blaze feeling yet more vibrations.png S3E14 Blaze "I feel the vibrations".png S3E14 Find the last hider-bot.png S3E14 Right there.png S3E14 Last hider-bot appears.png S3E14 Blaze tossing one more clam.png S3E14 Final hider-bot "Uh-oh".png S3E14 Last hider-bot trapped in clam.png S3E14 Blaze "No more hider-bots".png S3E14 AJ "Nothing stops Shark Blaze".png S3E14 Blaze "Now come on".png S3E14 Blaze and AJ "Shark power!" 2.png S3E14 Blaze and AJ leave the trench.png In Crusher's sub, part 2 S3E14 Crusher's submarine comes to a shipwreck.png S3E14 Crusher "I can't wait to get that animal crown".png S3E14 Pickle "I'd better find that "speed up" button.png S3E14 Pickle tries finding the "speed up" button again.png S3E14 Pickle presses an orange button.png S3E14 Another launcher appears near Crusher.png S3E14 Crusher gets covered in toothpaste.png S3E14 Pickle pressed the "toothpaste" button.png S3E14 Pickle choosing another button.png S3E14 Pickle presses a yellow button.png S3E14 Crusher gets covered in stinky cheese.png S3E14 Pickle pressed the "stinky cheese" button.png S3E14 Pickle choosing yet another button.png S3E14 Pickle presses a red button.png S3E14 Hatch opens above Crusher's head.png S3E14 Crusher gets covered in maple syrup.png S3E14 Pickle pressed the "maple syrup" button.png S3E14 Crusher sighs in defeat.png S3E14 Crusher hears Blaze's horn again.png S3E14 Shocked Crusher through the window.png S3E14 Crusher and Pickle look out the window.png S3E14 Blaze approaches Crusher again.png S3E14 Pickle commenting on Shark Blaze.png S3E14 Crusher starting to panic.png S3E14 Submarine approaches a cave.png S3E14 Crusher unloads more invention parts.png S3E14 Invention assembling before the cave.png S3E14 Giant robo-octopus.png The octopus guard S3E14 AJ warning Blaze.png S3E14 Blaze encounters the octopus.png S3E14 Blaze "Maybe I can push".png S3E14 Blaze tries to push the octopus.png S3E14 Octopus swatting Blaze away.png S3E14 Blaze shakes himself.png S3E14 Blaze "This robo-octopus is too big".png S3E14 AJ "how are we gonna move it".png S3E14 Shark Blaze thinking.png S3E14 Blaze gets an idea.png S3E14 Diagram of bubble floating.png S3E14 Diagram of octopus with things that float.png S3E14 Diagram of octopus floating.png S3E14 AJ points somewhere.png S3E14 Blaze spots a nearby shipwreck.png S3E14 Blaze looks in a treasure chest.png S3E14 Blaze finds a fork.png S3E14 Blaze looks in the other treasure chest.png S3E14 Blaze finds a beach ball.png S3E14 Which will float.png S3E14 Blaze lets go.png S3E14 The beach ball floats.png S3E14 Beach ball floating up.png S3E14 Blaze grabs the beach ball.png S3E14 Blaze taking the beach ball to the octopus.png S3E14 Blaze ties the beach ball to a tentacle.png S3E14 Tentacle starts floating.png S3E14 Blaze ties a beach ball to the second tentacle.png S3E14 Second tentacle floats.png S3E14 Blaze ties a beach ball to the third tentacle.png S3E14 Third tentacle floats.png S3E14 It's working.png S3E14 Let's find more things that float.png S3E14 Blaze returns to the shipwreck.png S3E14 Blaze checking another chest.png S3E14 Blaze finds a hammer.png S3E14 Blaze checks the other chest.png S3E14 Blaze finds a tire tube.png S3E14 Second floating decision.png S3E14 Blaze releases the items.png S3E14 The tube is floats.png S3E14 Tube floating up.png S3E14 Blaze grabs the tube.png S3E14 Blaze ties a tube to the fourth tentacle.png S3E14 Fourth tentacle floats.png S3E14 Blaze ties a tube to the fifth tentacle.png S3E14 Fifth tentacle floats.png S3E14 Blaze ties a tube to the sixth tentacle.png S3E14 Sixth tentacle floats.png S3E14 Blaze ties a tube to the seventh tentacle.png S3E14 We need one more thing.png S3E14 Blaze returns to the shipwreck again.png S3E14 Blaze looks in a third set of chests.png S3E14 Blaze finds a drum and frying pan.png S3E14 Now which will float.png S3E14 The drum floats.png S3E14 Drum floating to the top.png S3E14 Blaze grabs the drum.png S3E14 Blaze takes the drum to the last tentacle.png S3E14 Blaze ties the drum to the last tentacle.png S3E14 Drum tied to the final tentacle.png S3E14 Octopus starting to float.png S3E14 Octopus floating away.png S3E14 Now we can go through.png S3E14 Blaze "we've gotta hurry".png S3E14 Blaze and AJ "Shark power!" 3.png S3E14 Blaze enters the tunnel.png S3E14 Shark Blaze inside the cave.png S3E14 Blaze swimming through the cave.png S3E14 Blaze zips away through the cave.png S3E14 Blaze swims through the cave with determination.png S3E14 Blaze swimming faster.png S3E14 Blaze swims over seaweed.png S3E14 Crab revealed under the seaweed.png S3E14 Crab pulls the seaweed back over him.png S3E14 Blaze reaches the end of the cave.png S3E14 Blaze makes it out of the cave.png To return to the The Great Animal Crown episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries